Fragment of a Fracture
by We'llHaveWingsEventually
Summary: Avulsion Fracture: A fracture when a fragment of bone separates from the main mass. Shizuo hunting Izaya as ever, till there is a snap, a break, and one walks away with a piece of the other. Sucking at summaries please forgive and r r
1. Incident

**Hey guys! So I literally created this account just to post this story away from judgmental eyes... but anyways! Shizaya pairing from Durarara! Haven't got much to say aside from I hope you enjoy and please R &R cuz those are sustenance for me! **

Smash.

Bam.

Snap.

 _Crunch_.

Few more steps…. The stained wood of the door was cool relief on his cheek, but the thud of his head echoed in his blurry mind.

"Celty? Celty my Celty is that you my love?" cried the pervert on the other side of the door, his sing-song voice just the right pitch to bring pain to the noir- haired man's head. The coolness on his face was gone suddenly, and he had the sensation of wind, and perhaps there was spinning, and he was on the floor.

"I- Izaya?" bespectacled Shinra peered down at him, worry on his face. White and red and yellow spots flashed over his vision, soon replaced by black spots that overtook him completely.

ϗϗϗϗϗϗϗϗϗϗϗϗϗϗ

Shadows… Blue shadows and black shadows and moving _voids_. It was some hour of the evening, night, early morning. And the shifting voids were flowing from one body, which was then blocked from view. He shut his eyes against blinding white light, slowly slitting them open until the light came into focus.

 _\- I see you're finally awake, I'll let Shinra know_ –

"Thanks Celty." He grimaced. The black figure stood up, the wisping voids following in her wake. He stared at the ceiling, eyes dancing on the edges of the moonlight. _How did I get here_?

ϗϗϗϗϗϗϗϗϗϗϗϗϗϗ

" _IZAYAAAAAAAA- KUNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN!'' A stop sign smashed into the shop window next to my head. Damn. "Haven't got time to play with you today Shizu-chan! Got work to do!" I sang, turning to the blonde man._

" _LIKE HELL YOU DO!" Didn't the city just replace that guard rail from their last playdate? Gosh, the city should start charging him for the destruction the brute caused. "DAMN FLEA GET BACK HERE!" Shizuo ran, guard railing in hand as I jumped up onto a stop light. I paused, sticking my tongue out at him before dashing off, leaving his deep yelling and smashing behind -_

 _Slam! A red vending machine dropped in front of me, blocking my path and missing me by centimeters. Hearing the clunk of his heavy heeled dress shoes behind me, I turned to face him. Flashing yellow and black, metal made contact with skull, and then pavement made contact with skull. Staring at the sky, he saw the blonde brute come into view. In the distance, (was it in the distance?) I heard sirens._

" _Damn." The brute grunted, dropping his cigarette onto my face. "Guess I gotta leave you with this for now, flea." What? With wh- crunch. Never one to show weakness, I bit my tongue to hold in my screams. He ran off, blue and red flashing too close. Cops? Capturing an injured Izaya The Great? Not happening. Move. Move. God dammit move! With exhaustive effort I managed to get up. Shinra's apartment was…. Six blocks from here. Better get going._

 _ϗϗϗϗϗϗϗϗϗϗϗϗϗϗ_

"So what do I got _doctor_?" he teased. Shinra's glasses glinted. "Tease all you like, but you're not in any shape to. In fact, you're _in debt to me_. If you had waited there for an ambulance you might not have made it. I practically saved your life! Gosh, you should I don't know, buy me a penthouse or something – or even better! A cute little cottage by the sea for my beautiful Celty and I! With white siding and a red door, and a little vegetable garden for Celty, and a white picket fence and-"Shinra continued on with his fantasizing. He shut my eyes tightly, grimacing. Shinra's ranting was cut short by a shadow punch delivered by Celty, who he turned his gaze to now. "Affectionate as ever, Celty." he commented. Shinra was doubled over, but managed a grinning thumbs up, "Yeah, she just can't keep her hands off me!" He shrank away from Celty's sudden movement, but she merely held out her phone for him to read.

He adjusted his glasses, his grin flattened out into a serious line. "Ahem, yes. Well, you won't be walking for quite some time… Broken leg, concussion, and it seems you bit through your tongue… Another lover's spat with your brute?" annnddd there was the joking. Or, it should be joking. Why wasn't Shinra grinning like the perverted idiot he is? Shooting him a nasty glare, Shinra gave his pervy grin as a cover, but it was too late, he had seen the seriousness in his tone. Proof that Shinra, and maybe Celty too, believed in some small way what had been insinuated by 'lover's quarrel'. A biting taste filled the back of his throat, disgust or blood or bile, or all.

 _ϗϗϗϗϗϗϗϗϗϗϗϗϗϗ_

"So!" Shinra interrupted Izaya's disgust. "Do you have anyone to take care of you while you are in this condition?" _Did he_? _No_. "I will take your silence as a 'No'. Well, you're more than welcome to stay with Celty and I! Though, we won't hold back on the lovey dovey stuff around you" -another punch from Celty - "And… I can't promise no-Shizuo. He's a friend of ours and he comes around from time to time… So don't antagonize him? Wouldn't really do much good for you now would it?" He groaned. "First you take away my independence, now you take away my entertainment? You truly are cruel." he mused, rolling over onto the less injured side.

Shadows replaced by grey gold light, he watched the time pass by in a sort of trance. Noises coming from the living room, outside his door and view. Mumbled sounds sharpened into distinct voices, and he listened intently.

"Shizuo! He's not here!"

"I know he is! I can smell the damn flea!"

A thud against the door, Shinra had thrown himself in front of it.

"Shinra, move. Now." Another thud, Shinra had been thrown aside with restraint. The sort of restraint that was never exerted on Izaya. The door's hinges creaked then snapped, the door itself flying off - missing Izaya by mere inches. The Beast of Ikebukuro stood before him, heaving heavily, glaring through blue shades. Izaya grinned his razor blade smile, and with his light tone said "Here to finish the job, Shizu-chan?" Shizuo stared at the frail body, bandaged up with red stains and stiff movements. It was clearly exhausting for Izaya to have even managed that teasing look.

Silence.

Shizuo straightened his stance, adjusted his bow tie and turned on his heel. He walked past Shinra, past a Celty that had just come home, and out the door without another word.

Interesting.

Yes.

Very…. Interesting...

 **:3 what you guys think so far? I haven't written anything in forever so please forgive any lameness! R &R**


	2. Intermission

**Hey guys! Sorry to psyche you out, this is just kind of an intermission piece,still relevant to the story though so read it!without further adieu...**

Six to eight weeks.

 _Weeks_.

Forty-two to fifty-six days.

Approximately two _months_.

 _At least._

What was he supposed to do being handicapped for two months? His line of work wouldn't mix well with being unable to make a quick getaway. Besides, it would be just _pathetic_ to try and intimidate someone while using _crutches_. After two days' rest to build up energy, Shinra had told him the news.

 _Your leg won't heal for at least six to eight weeks, so no working._

He cursed out loud, his anger bringing Celty into the room. Seeing he wasn't being murdered by the brutish blonde, who in fact was nowhere to be found, she shook her helmet-head and left him to his misery. He stared at a new patch of the ceiling, having memorized the spots in the space directly above his head.

 _Six to eight damn weeks…_

 _This was all that damnable blonde brute's fault._

 _What was he gonna do with two months of recovery?_


	3. Week Two

**So I have most all of these chapters written so far, and will try to post once a week or twice a week depending on my progress :D enjoy!**

* * *

He had been provided entertainment, and by 'entertainment' he meant magazines and a window. Even his phone had been confiscated at some point in the night as he slept. Though, the window _did_ provide adequate entertainment with a constant view of his beloved humans and their daily depravity. When Celty came in with lunch and found him struggling to stand for a better view, a chair was promptly brought in for him and he was scolded. The chair was that ugly upholstery that always frayed at the seams and sometimes reminded him of vomit depending on the color. But, it was a spinning recliner so if he angled it just right, he could lay back with no pain, and comfortably watch his humans go about their day.

That was how he could see the people coming and going from Shinra's apartment building. Businessmen and their whores, wives and their lovers, children going off to school in ignorant bliss. Naturally, it became boring rather quickly. But at least it was _something_ to do. But with enough boredom, one's mind slowly begins to blur out on the reality before them, even this could happen to the Great Izaya, whose eyes stared blankly out at the city line.

He didn't notice.

Shinra and Celty would take turns coming in to give him food and unwelcomed company. Izaya was really beginning to despise his immobility, and it was showing. Shinra still had a bruise on the side of his face from making a particular comment of the likeness between Izaya and a cat. But that haze of boredom let his mind shut down, and soon it was safe for Shinra to speak near him.

But Shinra didn't notice either.

Celty came in with dinner. Izaya preferred her company out of the two, less noise pollution. She turned to leave, but when he patted the spot next to him she returned, ever silently sitting down.

" What do you think of humans, hmm Celty?" he pondered, waiting for her to finish typing her response.

 _-I think they are what they are, bad, good, in between. Not toys for entertainment though. That's just you who thinks that. I really think you shouldn't mess with them so much._ -

He smirked at her headless form. " You mean I shouldn't mess with those kids, right?" he scoffed. The silence was only disrupted by the quiet, furious tap tap tapping of her phone's keyboard.

 _\- I mean you shouldn't mess with anyone, not even Shizuo_. -

His ribs ached with absurd laughter. " Celty, Celty, Celty. We are talking about humans, not _monsters_. Shizuo is nothing but a protozoan monster, you needn't waste your unfortunate amount of goodwill on him. All he knows is destroy destroy destroy, its not like he would be capable of anything considered _human_." Izaya felt that biting burning bitterness return to the back of his throat. Seriously, why was Celty like this? They had been enjoying a quiet time together and here she had to go and mention the damn monster. His irritation he hadn't bothered to mask and now Celty was typing away again.

\- Why do you hate him so much Izaya? -

He scoffed.

" I hate him because -" _Because_? Because. Because Shizuo was Shizuo. No matter how isolated he tried to make himself, how much he tried to hide and control that strength of his, people still wanted to be around him. People, _humans_ , still _liked_ him. Because Shizuo could _feel_. He could feel emotions like humans, and he acted on them, displayed them so passionately. Sure, his emotions usually left Ikebukuro looking like a disaster zone, but at least he could feel, and know _what_ he was feeling. Because Shizuo had a life outside of their rivalry. He had coworkers, friends, more than what Izaya had.

Izaya had no one. There were people he interacted with, people who were friendly to him, but no one who _cared_.

Izaya was weak, in every way. That's why he ran so quickly, from everything. Because he wasn't strong enough to handle it.

Izaya was disconnected, as if there was a wire somewhere that ran directly to his emotions and didn't get plugged in. Or was missing altogether.

Izaya did feel love for his humans however, and he tried to show that as much as possible in the only ways he knew how. And yet, they all still turned away from him, and called _him_ the monster.

Izaya was an informant. That was all he was, all he could be, and as soon as he failed to be that, his clients would sweep him under the rug and he wouldn't be able to stop them and no one would miss him.

" Because Shizuo Heiwajima is a fucking _monster_."

Celty watched as he turned cautiously onto his side, his back facing her. She deleted the message she had typed to him, knowing from the darkness pooling in his crimson eyes that it would not be good to tell him.

Because Celty had noticed.


	4. Week Four

**Hey guys, so from this point on I don't have it beta'd... and I will eventually but for now!**

 **. .**

Izaya Orihara. Was. Bored. _Bored_. _Beyond belief_.

It was utterly _ridiculous_.

It was insanely _frustrating_.

He was waiting for Shinra to come back in. Yes, he was a cripple as Shinra so _hilariously_ puts it. But he could move around better than before, now equipped with crutches. Perhaps he could strangle Shinra a bit, give him a good scare. Of course, he couldn't actually kill Shinra Kishitani. Not with that Celty around, though, the rage of a Dullahan would be something very fun indeed.

" Oi, I'm coming in!" Announced the now-cautious Shinra, shoving the door open with tray in hand. He had been victim to a surprise crutch attack more than once now. Sure enough, the metal bar swung out at him from behind the door and he ducked. He ducked, but not in time, the bottom of the crutch slamming against his forehead and making him flail backwards.

" Izaya! Izaya! Stop!" choked out Shinra, Izaya having him in a choke hold from the back. Struggling, they did an awkward dance from the doorway across the window. Izaya's unhinged laughter rang in his ear, though his leg cast prohibited him from doing much more damage than this 'playful' scuffle. His leg brace a hinderance, Izaya stumbled into his victim and they slammed into the window, Shinra's face smudged against the glass.

" Izaya! Izaya wait! Look!" Shinra attempted to point down to the street below. Izaya looked down, and released his captive. Eyes widened for a millisecond before returning to their slanted suspicion, Izaya observed the puzzling scene. Stories below, on the sidewalk paced a man. A very tall man. One sporting blue shades and a bartender's outfit. One with impossibly blonde hair. Shizuo Heiwajima was pacing rapidly in front of the apartment building, inhaling cancer through his cigarette, even from this distance obvious agitated.

" What's that brute doing here?"

" I don't know, maybe he is here for Celty. Could be waiting for her down there." replied Shinra with a tinge of jealousy. " Looks pretty pissed off."

" He always looks pissed off." spat Izaya. Shinra shrugged, moving away to go clean up the mess of a dinner he had tried to serve. " Especially around you. Better move away from the window, don't want him to see you and destroy my home thank you very much." Shinra's words barely registered in Izaya's mind, an impulse tugging him like a leash towards the door.

" Wha- Wait where are you going? You really shouldn't head out there! I patched you up so nicely! He'll just kill you!" Shinra attempted to stop his patient, but Izaya swung past him on his crutches, somehow making broken-leg-in-a-cast look graceful. Shinra called helplessly after Izaya, who was now gone and in the elevator.

 _What am I fucking doing?_

 _Why am I going down to him?_

 _Shinra's right, he's just gonna kill me._

 _So what?_

Izaya watched the lit numbers go down to Floor 1, the doors dinging as they scraped open. As soon as there was a gap wide enough for him, he slipped through. The heavy tat-tat of his crutches were the only sound in the nearly deserted lobby. Golden light filtered through the heavily shaded glass doors, which were heavier than he thought as he struggled to open them. The discrete commotion caught the beast's attention, and he stepped over the help the person having difficulty. The door swung open and Izaya stumbled out a bit, propping himself back up on his crutches. Crimson met honey, and Izaya held his breath when Shizuo sucked in a ragged one.

Izaya recovered first. " Good evening to you too, Shizu-chan." he smirked. Shizuo was stunned, and then silent. He looked Izaya over, pausing at his leg brace and the unfortunate bruising still marking his face where the street sign had got him. Izaya kept his mask in place, but inside was faltering.

 _Where is the anger?_

 _Why isn't he beating me to a pulp?_

" Flea." his deep voiced greeted him with a tone he hadn't heard from Shizuo before. " Protozoan." Izaya countered, before there was an awkward space of silence. It stretched on for several moments, their eye contact unwavering until Shizuo coughed, and cast his glance the other way. His teeth were gritted and his cigarette needed the ash tapped off.

" How are you feeling?"

 _What?_

" Excuse me?" his voice was slightly higher, betraying his surprise under that cursed smirk. Shizuo's teeth grinded harder, his scowl deepened. " I _said_ , how are you feeling?" he repeated, irritation laced into his words. Izaya was quite nearly speechless. _Nearly_. " Why is it any of your business how I am?" he said,daring Shizuo to admit his wrongs. Shizuo nearly choked on his cigarette at the challenge in Izaya's question. His face twitched, and his eyes turned further away from Izaya's direction.

" It's just a damn question, Flea." he grumbled. After a moment of gazing at his side-turned face, Izaya closed his eyes and sighed. " Fine, Brute." Shizuo looked honestly surprised to have Izaya answer him. It was Izaya's turn to look away from the completely honest expression on the brute's face. " I'm…" an idea popped up. " Well, you see, I got a bit roughed up by this guy… I mean he's just been after me for _years and years_. It's _kind of_ an obsession I think." Izaya's tone was teasing to the extreme, and he prided himself in the anger that boiled in his opponent's face and the insinuation in his words. Izaya continued with his playing. " I mean, usually they gotta buy me dinner _first_ , but…" Shizuo was trembling in rage, and Izaya delighted in the power he held, even if it really wasn't a good idea to provoke him while so weak. _Weaker._ Shizuo still trembled, and then his body gave a nearly invisible shiver. Closing his eyes and clenching his jaw, he turned and started to walk down the road. Izaya stared after him.

Shizuo stopped, and looked back at Izaya, his eyes still slanted into a glare. After a beat of silence, Shizuo nudged his head in a _Come On_ motion and grunted " Well, you coming or not?". Izaya's breath caught, and released a second later. His smirk grew, and he shrugged. Obviously not as quickly as he normally moved, his made his way over to the taller brute's side. Shizuo waited for the flea to catch up, but didn't slow his strides once they started walking. He would stop and wait, thinking each time _What the fuck am I doing?_

" Can't we get a taxi or something? Or perhaps Shizu-chan could carry me! Bridal style of course! Where are we going anyways?" Izaya's questions didn't miss a beat in between, he kept his eyes on the broad shoulders of Ikebukuro Beast ahead of him. Shizuo could see that Izaya was quickly tiring of walking with the crutches. _But like hell am I ever going to fucking carry that damnable flea. And besides, he deserves to suffer, even a little._ Shizuo quietly scoffed, too far in front for Izaya to see the very flea-like smirk on his face. _But does he deserve to suffer? You did break his leg, and almost killed him probably._ Chirped the little voice that keeps our morals in check. His smirk disappeared. _Maybe I should_ -

" No, we can't. Not even in hell, you damn flea. And…" Shizuo cleared his throat as Izaya slowly caught up to him. " And what, hmm Shizu-chan?" Izaya grinned.

" And I am buying you a meal." Shizuo chose clumsy words, but he really did not want to say ' And I am taking you to dinner'. Izaya laughed a bit, and watched the ground as he tried to keep pace with Shizuo.

" Ah! Shizuo! Good to see you! You come for sushi? And with Izaya! No fighting in restaurant!" greeted Simon the russian. Shizuo dipped his head to him in understanding.

" You're taking me to Russia Sushi?" exclaimed Izaya, in mock offense.

" Be grateful, damn flea."

Shizuo hid his laughter from Izaya, whose expression seemed not entirely a lie.

" Fine, _Shizu-chan_."


	5. Week Six

**Hola, just randomly listening to lady gaga while I post this and I don't know why XD again, un-beta'd so I apologize in advance.**

 **. .**

" I am going home now." Izaya broke the calmness that had settled over him and Shinra in his borrowed room. Shinra looked up from his food, his eyes bulging out a bit. He slurped down the rest of his bite, and spoke with surprise. " Why is that?" he asked around the food in his mouth.

" Because I want to." he answered vaguely. Shinra pouted at him, tugging on the fur lining of Izaya's black coat. Celty came through the door, rain sparkling on her yellow blue helmet. Her helmet tilted in confusion at the scenario she walked in on, then shook as if to say " Oh well."

Izaya was still in need of crutches, but he could move with much more ease now than he could two weeks ago when he walked all the way to Russia Sushi with Shizu-chan. Thinking that still gave his mind that sort of funny feeling you get when you sit up too quickly, like your mind is slip-and-sliding around the inside of your skull.

" _Fine, Shizu-chan."_

 _Shizuo held the door open for Izaya to hobble his way through. Simon, so happy to see them not fighting for once, offered them the best seat in the surprisingly crowded restaurant. Shizuo faltered at the amount of people in the restaurant. Too many people, too many people and shit it that Erika?! Erika the otaku? Erika Karisawa that openly writes fanfiction about him and that damn fucking flea?! Oh Hell No!_

 _Shizuo turned to Simon quickly, stepping behind a pillar to avoid Erika's disturbing gaze. " Actually, Simon, can we just get it to go? I'll have my usual." He turned to Izaya. " What do you want?" Izaya eyed him, but then saw Erika. After a breathy laugh he recited his order and they waited by the doors for Simon. The silence was uncomfortable, like an itch you can't reach. Then again, that's what they were to each other._

" _What's wrong Shizu-chan? Don't want Erika to see us together? Are we not going public yet?"_ _Izaya teased. Shizuo grew more irritated, his hand tapping against his leg as he searched for Simon. The afro-russian made his way through the people, styrofoam containers raised high to avoid spilling. " Enjoy, enjoy!" he grinned, accepting their payment as they dashed back through the doors and away from Erika._

" _Well, that was a close call." grunted Shizuo, finally stopping to rest. They were both breathing hard, hunched over slightly from the excursion. Izaya agreed to the statement with a breathy laugh, then carefully set himself down on the pavement to eat. They were in the park area,near the fountain that never stopped running. Shizuo opened his own box and began eating._

" _Shizu-chan has better manners than I expected." commented Izaya, his thin eyebrows arching upwards. Shizuo swallowed down his food, a bit of sauce dripping down his chin. Izaya chuckled, " Looks like I spoke too soon, Shizu-chan." Grunting, he wiped away the sauce with the back of his hand. " What are you going on about, you damn flea?"_

" _Well, you are a Brute… I expected you to gobble it down like a dog." Izaya shrugged. Shizuo twitched, gritting his teeth. " Remind me again, why are you here?" he growled. Izaya smirked at him, teasing " Beats me, Brute. You're the one who wanted to treat me to dinner." Shizuo's teeth grinded harder._

" _Don't say it like that, flea!"_

" _How else am I supposed to say it, brute?"_

" _I don't know! Just not like that!"_

 _Shizu-chan is doing so well, he hasn't snapped yet. Not sure if this is boring or entertaining. Shizuo went back to his dinner, staring pointedly ahead, ignoring Izaya's gaze that felt like pin pricks under his skin. The water spurting from the fountain was the only sound for some time, paired with the cooing of the pigeons that pecked at their feet._

 _Izaya finished last, enjoying the last bit his fatty tuna. " Are you done yet?" growled Shizuo, standing and stretching. The sound of his shoulders popping sent a shudder down Izaya's spine, he had always hated that sound. He nodded, and Shizuo started walking back, this time his pace was slightly slower._

 _Shinra's apartment building was one of the hundreds of glowing gems in the city's crown. The sun had finally disappeared, leaving a deep fuschia streak across the horizon and the city lighting up to mimic the stars. Izaya prepared to struggle against the door, but Shizuo surprised him, yanking the glass door open and making way for Izaya._

 _He didn't know what to say._

 _Not just to the door holding, but to dinner and Shizuo's total lack of city-destroying rage. But he was Izaya Orihara, the closest thing to a God these humans would get. He didn't show hesitation. He hobbled past the blonde, unsure if he would be followed or not._

" _Hey."_

 _Izaya turned back to look at Shizuo._

" _Get better soon."_

 _Shizuo let go of the door, and he was gone._

Izaya looked out the window, searching for blonde in the crowd of ants below him.

" Is it because of Shizuo? We can ask him not to come around anymore while you are here." Shinra's voice reminded him of a puppy whining. Shizuo had come many times more to the apartment building, pacing about outside. Izaya would usually sit there, watching him. Sometimes though, one of them would be let in or the other would go out to meet him. From there, they went somewhere. Anywhere within walking distance.

They had never talked much during these times, only Izaya's teasing and Shizuo's cussing. Even that, though, became less. They had gone to the park again, to Russia Sushi again, wandered around the surrounding streets. The times that Shizuo was let into the apartment, they would stay out in the living room with the tv on, focused on that. Celty had made dinner once, and they had enjoyed her rather unusual cooking.

" That's not it."

Izaya was itching to leave. Leave because he had seen Shizuo around too much and at first it had been okay because Izaya could tease him but now, now he wasn't even teasing him and he found himself looking for Shizuo's figure in the crowds and feeling not-on-edge around the brute, and the total lack of violence against him was just plain wrong and he did not like it one bit.

" Just help me get home." he grabbed the bag that Namie had dropped off when it was certain he would be stuck awhile, and waited by the door for Celty to come, since Shinra was still on the couch whining.

One thing that Izaya liked about riding with Celty was that the drive was silent, no need for conversation. He watched his beloved humans in their daily lives, speeding past the places he loved about Ikebukuro, past the humans he loved.

Flashes of their blue uniform outside the anime store with Erika and the gang, Mikado, Anri and Kida. None but Kida turned to look when they sped by. Simon was outside his restaurant as ever, advertising and not realizing his large demeanor kept others away. Tom in a doorway dealing with business as usual, his favorite bodyguard on hand. Shizuo did not see them pass by him.

 _Yeah_.

 _It's about time I left._


	6. Week Eight

**Hey guys whatsup? I know its been awhile, I got AP Art and other school stuff going on so its hard to find time to write. Well, here you go. Enjoy and review.**

 **"** **what are you doing after work?" Tom sipped his drink, testing the waters of his bartender-bodyguard - friend's current mood.**

 **"** **I don't know."**

 **his reply was more of a jumbled mumbling and a shoulder shrug. Tom watched his long time friend carefully as he poured himself another drink.**

 **"** **Okay, that's it. You never drink. What's wrong?"**

 **"** **What do you mean?"**

 **"** **I ain't blind. Something's been bothering you, now what is it?"**

 **Shizuo gave a breathy laugh, hanging his head before meeting Tom's gaze.**

 **" …** **Shinra says he left."**

 **"** **Who left?"**

 **Shizuo's eyes wandered down the bar and out the window to the city below.**

 **"** **Izaya."**

 **Tom was left in confusion, why would Shizuo be upset about that? He didn't know, but he wasn't afraid to ask like most are.**

 **"** **I… caught him. Few weeks ago. Left him for dead in the street…" The shame was heavy in his voice, his eyes downcast. " Found out Shinra patched him up, that he was laying low there so I went to go finish the job and…. and…"**

 **Tom waited to see if Shizuo could find the words. Shizuo had never been much of one for words, Tom never pressured him, only gave him the occasional nudge when he couldn't. " I went to finish the job and - and he was so…. so…" Shizuo's fist clenched and unclenched, his knuckles turning white.**

 **"** **Human?"**

 **The relationship between Shizuo and Izaya had always stood out to the debt collector. Violently unhealthy in its current hateful stalemate, but undoubtedly a passionately devoted one at least. Perhaps that was exactly what his friend needed to understand. Shizuo wanted peace in his life, so Tom never really understood why Shizuo was so violent with Izaya.**

 **"** **Yeah." The blonde admitted in a gruff tone, hanging his head again.**

 **"** **So what happened?" Tom poured himself another generous refill, he felt he would need it.**

 **"** **I left."**

 **he took a swig of his drink, savoring the taste.**

 **"** **And then I came back. And I kept coming back, but I didn't go into the building. I don't know why, just couldn't. Eventually, he came out to me. And… I bought him some food from Russia Sushi. And after that…" Tom processed this new information, suppressing a smile that snuck out at the corners.**

 **"** **You felt bad, so you took him out to dinner, and then?"**

 **"** **Don't say it like that dammit!"**

 **Shizuo took a few calming breaths, his grip only loosening slightly.**

 **"** **I kept coming back after that, and he met me. Every time. We just hung out, at Shinra's or the park or random places. And…."**

 **Another deep breath.**

 **"** **And Dammit! Dammit it was nice! I liked it. But now… But now, I heard from Celty that he left. Without telling me or anything. And I don't know, I just. I'm so fucking mad at him!"**

 **I miss him.**

 **Tom studied his friend, reading just how sad Shizuo really was. Shizuo had plenty of friends, but Tom knew that after work Shizuo would stay at home alone. How nice it must have been for him to have somewhere to be other than home, someone to hang out with. How conflicting it must have been for him to be happy about seeing the informant .**

 **"** **Well, how long has it been?"**

 **"** **Two weeks."**

 **"** **And he hasn't shown up?"**

 **"** **He's still pretty crippled probably."**

 **"** **Do you have his number?"**

 **"** **No."**

 **"** **Do you know where he lives?"**

 **"** **I know he has a place in Shinjuku…"**

 **"** **Well, you wanna see him so badly then go see him instead of getting drunk with me."**

 **"** **What if he doesn't want to see me?"**

 **"** **If he didn't want to see you, he wouldn't have hung out with you at all. Just go, before I changed my mind."**

 **Tom waved him off, taking the last sip of his drink. He hoped this would go well, Shizuo needed peace and in Tom's own opinion, they both needed a good friend.**

 **/**

 **"** **Hey asshole, someone's at the door." Namie glared at her employer.**

 **"** **Be nice, who is it?"**

 **Izaya hobbled over to the security screens over Namie's shoulder. He went rigid, a scowl falling into place on his delicate features. What the hell was he doing here? Izaya had left, wasn't that a pretty obvious ' I don't want to see you' ? He didn't want to see Shizuo. He didn't want to see Shizuo so relaxed around him. He didn't want to see him so calm, talking, laughing. He didn't want to see Shizuo smiling. He didn't want to see Shizuo because he liked it too much when he did.**

 **"** **IZAYA I KNOW YOU'RE IN THERE YOU FUCKING FLEA!"**

 **Shizuo's rage was slowly rising, brooding over** ** _how dare Izaya try to leave like that_** **. Not after getting to know each other like that, not after talking like that, not after their time after Shizuo had gotten used to getting along with him. He was about to pound on the door again when it opened, causing him to stumble forward a bit. A dark haired woman looked at him indifferently, eyeing him only for a second before brushing past him. Behind her, Izaya was there, leaning nonchalantly against the door frame, arms folded in defense.**

 **"** **What do you want, protozoan?"**

 **His scowl made him him look as though he had never smiled or laughed at innocent things with Shizuo.**

 ** _But he had._**

 **"** **Where the hell have you been?"**

 **Shizuo stood, Izaya lounged on the couch.**

 **"** **What do you mean? I've been here. Shinra said I could go home, so I did."**

 **"** **Bullshit, Shinra begged you to stay, Celty told me."**

 **Izaya winced, being caught in his lie was not good. Izaya did not like this, Shizuo was mad and there was barely anywhere for him to run to. Weighing his options, he chose to remain silent, keeping eye contact with Shizuo. A staring contest, who would win?**

 **"** **You're a real asshol, flea." Shizuo didn't break.**

 **"** **You're just now realizing that?" Izaya didn't break.**

 **"** **I've known that for awhile, damn flea. I just thought -"**

 **"** **Thought what?"**

 **"** **I just thought… that maybe I'd been wrong."**

 **Shizuo broke, so why didn't Izaya feel like he had won? Shizuo kept his gaze down, still agitated but more at himself now.**

 **"** **I guess I was wrong about being wrong."**

 **He stubbed out the last of his cigarette before lighting a new one and walking away. What? Izaya stared after him in shock. Where was the anger? The rage? The violence? Why wasn't Shizuo beating him into a bloody pulp? how could he just walk away like that? How could…. His body started moving before he'd decided to. He was after the brute now, latching onto and yanking his shoulder.**

 **"** **What do you want, flea?" the danger was back in his voice, in his eyes. Izaya hesitated, waiting to see if he could make the jump.**

 **"** **Russia Sushi? My treat."**

 **"** **See, I'm not that much of an asshole, Shizu-chan." He only got a grunt in response while Shizuo finished his mouthful.**

 **"** **I don't know, you did disappear on me for awhile. I expect you to make this up to me."**

 **"** **I bought you ootori!"**

 **"** **Believe it or not flea, not everyone loves ootori as much as you do."**

 **"** **You wound me, sir."**

 **"** **Wound** ** _you_** **? I've got scars that say otherwise." Shizuo reached over and snatched the last bit of ootori from Izaya's plate, gobbling it down quickly, earning a scowl from Izaya.**

 **"** **Shizu-chan, you suck." Shizuo only laughed, a booming laughter that shook the brute's chest, the sight of it making Izaya's ribs ache. A laughter that cut short when Shizuo slammed his fist into Izaya's shoulder because Izaya hadn't been so quiet when he commented**

 **"** **But not for free."**


	7. Inevitable

**This is my apology, a second chapter posted in succession to the first update! Now, I am gonna say this now, I only have 11(or 10) chapters planned, and this is chapter 7. My next chapters I can already tell are gonna be hell to write properly, though I won't say anything more than that! I also am planning to EVENTUALLY write another Shizaya/ Izuo fic, probably a much darker one... eventually... yeah. Enjoy and review!**

It had only been a matter of time. A matter of time until the blatant truth was discovered. Until it was discovered, turning into an unstoppable force the would drive its way across all of their lives.

That force was an otaku named Erika Karisawa.

It had been a regular day in Ikebukuro, as the otaku and her companion as they sat in the back of their friend's van, squealing over the latest issue of the latest manga. Suddenly, something caught her eye and she screamed as the van screeched to a brief stop. Her face pressed against the window as he words jumbled together.

" SHIZAYA OR IZUO?! I WAS SO RIGHT, YOU ALL OWE ME MONEY! BL TO THE MAX, YESSS!"

Her phone was out, snapping photos as if her life depended on it. The van started up again, but it was too late. Every photo had been posted, bets lost and paid. Fanfictions were posted, a video was even taken with the misleading narration of the two men as they walked down the road. The t-shirt clerk was confused why a rather terrifying girl was demanding a shirt with a photoshopped picture of the two scariest men in ikebukuro kissing, titled ' Shizaya Izuo'. He didn't object when she was seven dollars short. It was a glorious day in the life of the otaku Erika Karisawa.

It had been a regular day for Shizuo and Izaya as they walked about the park together, chatting as though they were friends. It had been inevitable though. Izaya's phones nearly exploded, screaming and vibrating in his various pockets till he checked them, annoyed. He froze, however, when he saw what most all of the hundreds of messages contained.

"What the hell, flea?" Shizuo leaned forward, about to look over when his own phone went off. Izaya waited, counting the seconds as Shizuo flipped through the spamming messages on his phone. One Ikebukuro… Two Ikebukuro… Three Ikebukuro…. Four Ikebukuro…. Five-

" WHAT THE FUCK?!" Shizuo smashed his phone, scattering the pieces of it on the pavement, his anger rising off of him like heat. His boiling rage was interrupted by Izaya's laughter.

" My my, Shizu-chan. I think you need to calm down."

" NO, I NEED TO FIND WHO DID THIS AND SNAP THEIR FUCKING NECKS! "

Izaya noticed the stares they were getting and began musing to himself aloud.

" I didn't think that Karisawa would spread the word so quickly…"

Shizuo's glare locked in on him.

" What." he spat

" Well, when we were at the park, she happened by and took some photos." He shrugged.

" She…. You…. You saw her take the god damned photos… AND YOU DIDN'T FUCKING DO ANYTHING TO STOP HER?!"

Izaya backed up as Shizuo advanced upon him. " Now now, Shizu-chan… Let's be rational, ne?"

" FUCK RATIONAL!"

Izaya sighed, dismayed and jumping back onto a fence, slashing his blade across Shizuo's chest in a warning swipe - deep enough to hurt, not deep enough to be of concern.

" Really now, Shizu-chan." Izaya tilted his head to the side, pouting a bit as he studied the monster in front of him.

" Is the idea of us being together _that_ repulsive to you?" Izaya flitted away, Shizuo stilled at the tone in the informant's words. He did not go raging after him.

" Fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck FUCKKKKK!"

Shizuo was pacing back and forth across Shinra's apartment, the first place he had gone to after Izaya had run away. Celty hadn't _really_ needed to ask what was wrong, but there seemed to be something more.

[ Shizuo, calm down. What's going on? ]

His eyebrows twitched in irritation.

" That fucking flea again!"

Celty was confused, she hadn't seen anything on the news about recent destruction to Ikebukuro, or for that matter, of Orihara's murder.

[ What happened? What did he do?]

Shizuo dropped down onto their couch with a heavy thud.

" That damn flea…" he ran his hands through his bleached locks.

" He's messing with my mind."

Celty was confused, her heart beating impossibly fast as Shizuo approached her. Then he was too close, his arms wrapping around her in a warm embrace. His face buried into her neck as he spoke softly.

" Thank you for being my friend."

He let go of her and left the apartment, now on a mission. That was one of the only times Shizuo had hugged Celty. _But I didn't… do anything….._

Shinra smiled at her, having left his hiding spot in their bedroom.

" I think he just needed to figure it out himself. Now! I bought this new sexy dress for you!"

" Why the fuck did I do that?!"

Izaya's internal rage boiled over, he smashed his glass against the far wall, staining it amber. He'd been at his office for a few hours now, expecting a blonde raging death to barrel through his door any minute now. Certain Death sure was taking his own sweet time to show up.

 _Maybe he got hit by a car._

 _Or a tank._

 _An army._

 _Maybe._

His rage subsided into impatience. _Where the hell is he?!_

" Izaya."

The informant's body chilled, stuck to the spot as he stared wide eyed at the blonde's ghostly reflection in his office window. " Shizu-chan, I know you're angry -"

" I'm not."

The eerily calm Shizuo took a seat on the edge of the informant's desk, folding his arms.

" Ha-ha Shizu-chan. That's a mean trick."

Every single atom in Izaya's body screamed at him to run away. He had never been scared of the raging homicidal Shizuo Heiwajima. This was something else entirely.

" I'm not mad at you right now, but I do want you to explain, clearly, your motives and feelings on this whole… thing."

Izaya eyed the monster, the man before him. Nothing about his demeanor gave of a hint of anger. He truly was not angry at the moment.

All he asked of Izaya was a clear, honest reply.

But Izaya was, well, _Izaya_.

And in his mind, he had already risked too much. He shut his eyes, his mouth, his fists, he shut down for the brief moments it took to convince himself that he had locked and secured everything that Shizuo had knocked loose or altogether broken.

" Ah, Shizu-chan! Always so gullible! It was all a joke!"


	8. UPDATE

To those reading this story and waiting for an update...

THERE WILL BE ONE SOON I SWEAR I AM SO SORRY ITS BEEN SO LONG

1) MAJOR WRITER'S BLOCK ON THIS STORY

2) OTHER STORIES GOING ON

3) SCHOOL IS A THING THAT HAPPENS

4) FAMILY ISSUES

5) I AM ACTUALLY HAVING DIFFICULTY WRITING THE NEXT CHAPTER BECAUSE I HAVE NEVER WRITTEN ANYTHING LIKE IT AND I WANT IT TO BE SOMEWHAT GOOD AT LEAST

6) AP ART IS KILLING ME

7) HAVING A PATHETIC CRUSH AND NOT WANTING HIM TO SEE WHAT I AM WRITING

THOSE ARE MY EXCUSES POOR AS THEY ARE AGAIN I AM SO SORRY HANG IN THERE I WILL UPDATE SOON

LOVE YOU ALL


End file.
